Max
WARNING: SPOILERS BELOW Max D. (Skiddo) is one of the hosts, as well as the Editor of Blubbercast. He is cynical, facecitious and often shallow in his views and jokes, usually by taking a lot of things of things at surface level in a blunt manner. In Season One, Max is depicted as wearing sunglasses with a revolver executing Osama Bin Laden. Max would later take on the Skiddo persona as his depicton. Events of the show Max's direct involvement with the events of the show is left ambigious for the majority of the show. In the post credits scene, Max's managerial role is solodified, pinning him as the reason the first 28 episodes are on Twitter Premium and their termination with the platform- making Max the catalyst for Season 3 and its events. In addition to this, Max also recieved an email from am ambigious character called 'Lou Beel', which could potentially set up a fourth season. Max would go on to win ownership Microsoft in a fight to the death, and execute Bono live on stage.(See also:Epilogue and Post Credits) Relationships With Dan - Despite recieving contant beratement from him, Max never seems to push back or hold any vitirol whenever Dan critises or insults him (which happens very frequently). In Max's emails, it also seems that the two email eachother informally, which indicate a healthy relationship off of the show. With Harper - '''Max usually bounces off of '''Harper's comments and jokes quite well, with the exception of Season 1 Episode 4, where Harper is upset by comments Max makes about cowboys and has to leave the set. Despite this- Max's '''editing, demeaner and emails point to him being a voter of The Real Pirate Party, espcially since he holds '''Dan's views of rebellion in a very negative light. With Zander - It would appear Max '''held a great distate for '''Zander and his suicidal tendancies, as whenever Zander would express his suicidal thoughts, Max '''would promptly tell him to shut the fuck up. This would eventually spiral into '''Max '''and '''Zander '''starting a "Blubbercast Civil War" Quotes "Hitler did do some good things, like...he did build roads" - '''S1E1, justification of Hitler's existance "This part has all been cut out, nobodies listening to this shit" - S1E2, discussing a part that was not cut out that everybody was listening to "Its in the Frostbyte Engine, its gunna be in first person, they've taken the swords out, given them guns and instead of the niddhogg its Al Quada" - Discussing a Niddhogg HD remake "HELLO HELLO, VERTIGO" - Max's enivsionment of the song Vertigo by U2. "Fruits should not have the right to marry" - On Pineapple Pizza "DURR THERES A MOUNTIN WITH SOME FACES ON IT HURRRRRR" -'A visceral reaction to being told to move to America' "I'm the Robert E. Lee of Youtube" - Just like in general "I don't know if any of you have ever heard of the band Wheezer, but they actually made a song about me. Everyone look up 'The Greatest Man Who ever Lived' on iTunes, you can get that now for $2.19" - It's never clarafied whether this is true or not "short people arent people" - On shortbread "Whats your favourite Ben Stiller moment everyone???" - Max, desperately selling out Trivia * Max was in prison in the United Kingdom for undisclosed War Crimes. * As suggested by his geographical change in location during the show, Max is Anglo-Australian. * Max is well known for being particularly unfond of the band U2. He frequently goes on short-winded and barely cohesive rants directed at Bono under the Recurring topic BonoWatch. * Max own cattle, specifically 2 Friesian Steers, a Longhorn and a Devonshire Bull. * Max owns atleast one average sized lava lamp, with its own dedicated shelf * Max took a shit in a trashcan behind an undisclosed Subway. * Max details in S2E2 how he once lost his dick in his pubic hair, and had to recover it with a pair of hedge clippers. * Similar to Dan and his father, Max owned a cat called Rodriguez who went to go buy cigarettes but never came back * Max can proudly chug a gallon of milk without vomiting. Category:Hosts Category:Characters Category:Blubberverse